<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love tunes by Get_below_my_line_of_vision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580262">Love tunes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision'>Get_below_my_line_of_vision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, Multi, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly has an attack. Musichetta and Bossuet came up with a way to calm him down, even if they weren’t there with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love tunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev1832/gifts">rev1832</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: There’s description of an anxiety and/or panic attack.</p><p>This is a gift for rev1832 (evidently) for requesting for this ship and also for being a great friend.</p><p>General note: So, um... I need to learn how to read my own writing but I am physically incapable of it :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danger lurked everywhere. It would often hide and catch a person off-guard. But Joly was never unsuspecting of something going wrong. He was always careful- or paranoid as some would describe it. Every time he would touch a door handle, he held his breath out of habit, expecting a jump-scare on the other end. Whenever he cleaned his teeth, he would inspect not only the whiteness of his teeth but if there were any cracks or blood or a wonky outlier. He would rub his index finger into his mouth, up to feel his inner cheek. The once satisfied, he would feel the other side of his jaw.</p><p>Musichetta always scolded him whenever Joly stepped too far into the illogical fears of his. One time he refused to turn on the lights and instead offered to inspect the lights first, she took a breath in sharply and placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at his with her wide eyes, mentally requesting him to consider if his actions were over the top.</p><p>Technically it wasn’t all Joly’s imagination. Living under the same roof as Bossuet offered chaos. Chaos which Musichetta seemed to roll with very easily, but it took some time for Joly to adjust. Rather than caring for only his body, he now had a boyfriend to protect.</p><p>This wasn’t to say Bossuet only brought negativity to the table. For example whenever Joly would feel his heart race and his breaths being cut severely, he would try to think of the moment when Bossuet tripped over a cable and Joly, since he predicted this due to overthinking, slid over to him at record speed and caught him. It was the stupid smile on Bossuet’s face which brought a blush to his cheeks. That memory brought him a good amount of tranquility- enough to alert Musichetta or Bossuet of his attack.</p><p>As his attacks were frequent, his partners tried to come up with ways to calm him down. Bossuet suggested counting backwards but it was proven to not work. Instead the two would whisper words of encouragement and love for him. As heavy breathing consumed his posture, Joly would stretch out his hands to touch their arms but nothing more. Musichetta learnt the hard way that hugging a person who was suffocating was not the best action.</p><p>After months of their relationship diving deeper and their bond growing stronger and a scatter of worrying and panicking, Musichetta ran back to their apartment, barefooted with high heels in her hand. Once she barged into to the kitchen, Joly immediately asked the obvious. “Why did you run here, darling? And what’s in your hand?” He stood up, calculating what might have had happened. In his head, there were men behind her, furious that she had stolen a book. His hands began to shake.<br/>
Kindly, Bossuet held his hands and kissed them. “Don’t worry, wait for what ‘Chetta’s going to say.”<br/>
Joly nodded.</p><p>Excitedly, ‘Chetta showed the title of the hardback book. “This is a book which mentioned that the music taps with the subconscious.”<br/>
“How did you come across the book? I didn’t know you could read.” Bossuet teased to lighten up the mood.<br/>
Musichetta played along, crossing her arms in an exaggerative manner, “I was searching for what certain dreams meant.”<br/>
“And what were those certain dreams?” Joly held onto Bossuet’s arm lovingly.<br/>
“Oh, babe, I’ll tell you when you’re ready.” Musichetta laughed with her own thoughts. “Anyway, the book said the connection to our subconscious is the reason why we like listening to sad songs when we’re-“<br/>
“Sad?” Joly finished her sentence.<br/>
“Exactly.” ‘Chetta beamed.<br/>
“Honey this is great and all, but why did you run all the way over here to tell us this?”<br/>
‘Chetta sneaked. “We’re going to make a mixtape!”<br/>
“A what?” Joly chuckled.<br/>
“For you, darling.” She cupped his cheeks in her hands. “To calm your heart.”<br/>
“To calm my heartbeat.” He echoed, feeling the warmth from her transfer to him. “Alright.”<br/>
“Alright!” Bossuet repeated louder.</p><p>The songs which were suggested to him began with a slow beat and were mainly baritone. From there, it slowly worked the opposite way. Becoming faster and higher in pitch. Joly would tap his fingers on the ground as they all lay on the wooden floor. If Joly would like the tune, he would hum along. Musichetta or Bossuet then would grin and save the song to their playlist.</p><p>Since Joly had never been comforted by music before, he didn’t know how to feel: hopeful for the future or pessimistic so that he would avoid disappointment? But from looking at his partners’ faces, he couldn’t help but beam back. It was their love which calmed him the most after all.</p><p>It was even enough to stare down at his phone or feel it in his pocket sometimes. It was the meaning it represented which calmed his heart. But the world did inevitably collapse on him. It was bound to happen. It just took its sweet time before grasping him by his chest.</p><p>The room swirled and the air became thinner, harder to breathe. It was as if he was stuck in a vacuum, an absolute empty. He grabbed at his chest, feeling the thunderous beats against his hand. The room tilted and Joly could not stand properly, wobbling off. Carefully, he descended to the floor as his breathing got worse. No matter how desperately he gasped, there was a hole in his lungs.</p><p>As both his knees touched the floor, his phone fell out. The clank onto the wooden floor rang invaded his eardrums in an aggressive manner. He whimpered but even his voice was recognised as the enemy to his brain.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against the floor, trying to cool off his rising temperature. With faint force, he tapped his head against the wooden plank below, commanding himself to think appropriately and logically. His breathing worsened. How?</p><p>With tears in his eyes, he whispered, “Bossuet?” He was out. Who was he out with? Think. Think! “Musichetta…?” Joly tried to push his fingers through any gaps in the floorboards as he tried to be grounded in the spinning world, even if it meant his fingers would get cut and would bleed.</p><p>Crap. Shit.</p><p>He remembered.</p><p>“Bossuet’s with Musichetta.” He whispered. “Bossuet’s with Musichetta. Bossuet’s with Musichetta.” He repeated as his won words were not comprehended by his brain. When it finally clicked, he gave out a sob, “No! No…”</p><p>Without looking, he tried to grab his phone. As his hand searched the floor, he sheltered his eyes from the bright lights which stabbed his sights. Even with his free arm over his face, he could still feel the invading stings and behind his eyelids he could see the scorching bright yellow.</p><p>Once he found his phone, it was pitch dark for a second until the light burst in again. While tears fell out of his eyes, Joly whispered self-encouragement as he teared his eyes away from his arm to his phone. There was only a time bubble of a couple of seconds until he felt he would be blinded by the light.</p><p>His heart almost jumped out of his chest as he tapped on Musichetta’s number. The ringing leaped calm his heart a little as it obeyed a calming beat.<br/>
But as soon as the beep was heard and ‘Chetta’s light voice saying she was busy and couldn’t answer the phone, made Joly’s head feel lighter and that he was falling down a hole. Feeling like he was floating, he attempted to anchor himself by punching the floor. This caused the phone to be hard pressed against the wooden floor.</p><p>Great. Now he must have broken his phone. Despair took him over like a tide and he wanted to retreat to the shadows.</p><p>‘Playing ‘We love you’ playlist.’</p><p>Joly managed in between his heavy breathing. “What?”</p><p>Then a light hearted tune was playing. This time it wasn’t loud. In fact it was quiet and soft. Joly slowly opened his eyelids despite how sharp the light was. Glancing at his phone, he saw the mixtape they made was being played. He giggled as heavy tears fell down his cheeks. “Bossuet… Musichetta.”</p><p>He couldn’t remember when but the lights weren’t so bright anymore. In fact it was gradually dulling. His heart was slowing down, and his head felt heavier. The room began to still and the world was reassembling itself.</p><p>Humming gently along, Joly allowed all his thoughts to be consumed by the music.</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been listening for. Every time he would check at the time, his memory was wiped. However he knew it had been quite some time as Musichetta and Joly rushed into the room, presumably after they heard the specific songs being played.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby.” Bossuet successfully arrived at his side without tripping over once.<br/>
“We’re here.” Musichetta huffed beside him, rubbing Joly’s back. “I love you.”<br/>
“I love you.” Bossuet kissed Joly’s hair.<br/>
There was a moment of processing in Joly’s mind. As if little cogs were checking and rechecking he was being loved.</p><p>Even though his body was still heavy, he lifted himself with his shaky arms. He stared deeply into Musichetta’s eyes, observing and appreciating the little brown sparkle in her black pupils. “I love you so much.”<br/>
The he turned and stormed Bossuet’s cheek. “I love you too, you dolt.”<br/>
Bossuet smiled, wiping away his tear. “So you’re okay.”<br/>
Joly touched his chest. His heart was still abnormally fast. But with Musichetta and Bossuet by his side, he knew it would soon return to normal. It always had. “Never better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can suggest to me rarepairs or any kind of pairs really tbh in the comments or DM my meme acc on insta (@banana.slip) or send me asks on my Tumblr acc (@youwillnevverknowmyname) !!</p><p>If I do write it as suggested, I will gift the work to you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>